Living Life
by RebeccaCullen
Summary: Bella Swan and her bestfriend start work. What happens when they meet the rest of their lives there? Rated T for language.
1. First Glance

AN: I was browsing hottopic

AN: I was browsing hottopic . com, and this idea popped into my head. What if Bella worked at Hot Topic, and Edward and her met that way?! Lawl. Oh, well. I'm going to write it, and see where it takes me. D. ALL HUMAN! There's your warning.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters. Or Hot Topic. Or whichever car I end up using for Bella. XD**

Chapter 1: First Glance

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Groaning, I reached over towards my nightstand and smacked my alarm clock, trying to turn it off. When this didn't work, I simply felt along the cord to the wall and unplugged it. However, before I could fall back asleep, my roommate, Alice burst into my room forgetting, yet again, to knock.

"Bella! Wake up! It's our first day of work today! We can't be late!' Alice exclaimed, ripping the covers off of me.

"Alice! Shut up!" I shouted, covering my face with a pillow to block out the sudden intrusion of bright light.

Alice and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. When going through old photo albums at my dad's place, it was rare to find a picture without a diapered, black haired girl next to me. Our friendship survived through the years, although we are nearly polar opposites. Alice is hyperactive and loves attention. On the other hand, I am mellow and hate being in the spotlight. I guess it's true what people say. Opposites do attract.

"Fine. I'm awake. See?" I asked sarcastically, sitting up in bed.

This wasn't good enough evidence for her.

Smirking, Alice wrenched me out of bed so hard that I nearly smacked my head into the wall opposite of my bed. For such a small person, Alice is very strong.

Admitting defeat, I made my way to the shower, knowing that Alice had already taken one today. Stepping into the shower always helps me wake up. The hot water soothes me, but instead of it making me sleepy, it has the exact opposite effect.

After a good half hour, I got out of the shower and began my getting ready process. Putting my hair up in a towel, I walked back into my room, heading straight for my closet. Before settling on my outfit, I spent at least 15 minutes shuffling through my clothes, looking for something appropriate to wear. Luckily, I practically lived at Hot Topic, so working there wouldn't be a problem. There wasn't a dress code, so I could pretty much wear whatever I wanted.

Even though it's summer, Forks is always cold. Based on this, I decided to wear my anchor shirt, orange jeans, hi-tops, studded belt, and earrings. For my makeup, I used glittery black eyeliner with silver eye shadow. I wasn't in the mood to do much with my hair, so instead, I just straightened it and clipped my bangs back with yellow bobby pins. (**Links for clothes in profile!**)

Making sure I had my Ipod, cell phone, and wallet, I screamed for Alice and walked out the door to my car, a Saturn Sky Roadster. (**Yeah… I watch project Runway too much**)

After Alice got in the car, I backed out of the driveway and began the ten minute drive towards the mall, where Alice and I would begin work today. Pulling into the parking lot, I maneuvered my car into a spot close to the entrance. In a town like Forks, Washington, where there was nothing to do, so the mall was a popular hangout from the moment it opened to the minute it closed. (**Er… I don't actually know if there's a mall in Forks. And if there's not…then we're going to pretend. Lol!**) Even though it was only ten in the morning, there was already a decent amount of cars in the parking lot, signifying the start of a very long day.

When Alice and I arrived at the store, the manager, Jasper, gave us a brief overview, seeing as how we had already been taught nearly everything the week before at orientation. When Jasper walked away, we introduced ourselves to the other people working there.

"Hi…I'm Bella, and this is Alice," I muttered, staring at the ground.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie, and this is Emmett," A girl answered with a voice like wind chimes. Looking up for the first time since entering the store, I got a good look at my new co-workers. Rosalie was tall and blonde, and very beautiful. Emmett was…well, big. There was no other way to describe him. Judging by the way they were standing, I got the gist that they were dating.

"So, do you guys normally get a lot of people in here?" Alice said, looking around.

"Well, it depends. If this oaf stays behind the counter where nobody can see him, then we get decent business," Rosalie said, grinning at us. Emmett placed his hands over his heart, pretending that she had hurt his feelings.

Laughing, we all talked until the first people started showing up.

"Ew. Why do people shop here? It's so…creepy!" I heard a nasally voice from the entranceway.

"I don't know, but let's get away from here before they infect us," an equally nasally, snobby voice answered.

Pissed, I turned around from where I was restocking shelves to see who was being so ignorant. Naturally, it was two of the bitchiest girls I know at school. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley are the ice queens of the school. They spent every waking moment at Hollister and American Eagle, and shared the common belief that people who shop at Hot Topic are freaks.

"Hey, Jessica!" I exclaimed, surprising myself.

"Bella? You work here?" Jessica said, only barely managing to conceal her distaste.

"Yeah. I practically live here anyway, so I might as well. Now, care to tell me what is so creepy about the store?" I asked venomously. I had lived my whole life being called names, but I hated stereotypes.

"Uh, well, just listen to the music!" Jessica said, as though this settled her point. The music, in fact, was Lexington by Chiodos.

"What about it?" I snapped back, not realizing that Emmett had walked up behind me.

"Do we have a problem here girls?" Emmett boomed.

"Oh, uh…no!" Lauren managed to squeal out before she and Jessica practically ran away.

"Emmett! You didn't have to scare them like that!" I said, but the reproach was lost, due the fact that I couldn't stop laughing.

"Excuse me? Can you help me with something?" A velvety voice asked, stopping my laughter abruptly.

**EPOV!**

After waking up this morning to my best friend Jasper screaming in my ear, I wasn't exactly in the best of moods. After Jasper left, I sat on my bed for a few minutes, pondering what to do today.

There weren't any movies, and besides, there wasn't anybody that I knew here yet that I'd be willing to go with.

I had just moved to Forks from Chicago to live with my best friend, Jasper Hale. I would be attending his highschool, Forks High School. The move was brought upon by the fact that it was either that, or move to Siberia, which was where my father, Carlisle Cullen was being transferred to.

I spent a few more minutes deciding where to go, and finally decided to go to the mall and get some new clothes for the upcoming school year.

I took a quick shower, then made my way to my closet with a towel slung loosely around my hips. (**Cue pathetic swoon**) Today, I decided to wear my Tripp skinny black jeans (**Don't Own!**), black and white checked shirt, hi-tops, and a belt with monsters on it. Walking out the door, I grabbed my lifelines, which were my Ipod, cell phone, wallet, and car keys.

Locking the door to the apartment, I strode quickly to my car, a silver Volvo. Getting in, I plugged my Ipod into my car, and then started my baby. Finding the mall was extremely easy. I just hoped that they had a Hot Topic here. I would explode without one. Shocked, I pulled into the parking lot, noticing that it was already halfway full, besides the fact that it was only a little bit after ten o'clock in the morning. Finding a space as close to the mall entrance as quickly as possible, I walked inside and immediately noticed my heaven on earth, Hot Topic.

Walking over, I noticed two scantily clad girls in the entrance. Groaning, I slowed, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. However, I wasn't far enough away that I couldn't hear it.

"Ew. Why do people shop here? It's so…creepy!" A nasally voice drifted to me, and I instantly grimaced.

"I don't know, but let's get away from here before they infect us." If I hadn't seen the other girl's mouth move, I would have thought it was the same snooty girl.

"Hey, Jessica!" This time the voice was beautiful, almost musical.

"Bella? You work here?" the girl, Jessica said.

"Yeah. I practically live here anyway, so I might as well. Now, care to tell me what is so creepy about the store?" Bella asked, her words low and fierce.

"Uh, well, just listen to the music!" Since I was getting slowly closer, I could now hear it. It was my current favorite song, so I didn't understand her distaste in it.

"What about it?" Bella retorted, and I noticed a very muscular guy walk up behind her. It was probably her boyfriend, which wouldn't surprise me at all. She was so beautiful that it was impossible to imagine her as single.

"Do we have a problem here girls?" the man said, clearly trying to stop the potential embarrassment on Jessica's behalf.

"Oh, uh…no!" The girl who had first spoken screeched, before she and Jessica ran away, looking as if they would pee themselves.

"Emmett! You didn't have to scare them like that!" Bella exclaimed, bursting into laughter. Her laughter was nearly as beautiful as she was.

Entranced, I picked my pace up and entered the store.

"Excuse me? Can you help me with something?" I asked, breaking into her hysterical laughter.

**AN: YAY! I like it…how about you guys? Tell me what you think by using that pretty little review button in the bottom left corner of the screen. Oh, and if you guys have any bands that you would like me to put on display, just tell me, and I'll most likely do so.**


	2. Control

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, or the characters, or HT.**

**AN: I know this is really, super late. But I had an amazing day, and finally broke the writers block. On this story at least.**

**:D**

**BPOV!**

"Excuse me? Can you help me with something?" A velvety voice asked, stopping my laughter abruptly.

Turning around, already beet red, I saw the most beautiful boy I had ever laid eyes on.

"Uhm… yeah. Sure. What do you need help with?" I asked, barely remembering to be professional.

"Well, I'm looking for a present for a girl that's very close to me, Bella," the boy said.

"Okay, I'll need to know your name, and the name of your girlfriend," I explained.

"My name is Edward, and my cousin's name is Alaizabel," Edward told me, smirking.

"Oh, then, Edward, what is your cousin into?" I asked, leading him further into the store.

"She really likes music and books," he told me.

"Hmm, any particular artists?"

"She refuses to decide on one, but her main ones are Alesana and Escape the Fate."

"That's cool. They're my favorites as well," I exclaimed, cracking a smile.

"Do you think she'd like this?" I asked, holding up a CD with several different bands on it.

"Yeah, she will! Um, she likes Hello Kitty (**DON'T OWN**) too," Edward added.

"Well, over here is our full Hello Kitty section," I said, leading him to the back of the store.

"Okay, I think this is good," He said, picking up one of the throw blankets from the shelf.

"Alright, let's go ring you up," I said, leading him to the cash register.

"Thanks," Edward answered.

"Your total is thirty two oh eight," I said, as Edward handed me the exact amount.

"I already did the math."

"Oh, so you decided to show me up?" I asked jokingly.

"No, it's just that I-"

"Edward. I was kidding," I explained.

"Well, for worrying me like that, I think you should do me a favor," Edward said.

"Oh, really?" I mentally slapped myself when I realized I was flirting.

"Yeah."

"And what exactly would this favor be," I asked.

"Will you come to my cousin's party with me tonight? As a friend?" he asked, nervous etched into every line on his face.

"Hey, Bella?" I heard Emmett calling me from the rear of the store.

"Ugh. Hold on, I'll be right back. Don't move," I added, walking away.

"Emmett! This couldn't have waited?!" I exclaimed when I reached him.

"I guess it could have. I was just gonna ask you to help me put this stuff behind the counter," Emmett told me.

"Fine. Come on," I muttered, walking briskly back to the counter with my arms full of merchandise.

"Hey, Bella?" Emmett began.

"Huh?" I asked, spinning around.

"I never realized you were so short!"

"Well, Emmett, you've only known me for like, what, 2 hours?" I responded, giggling.

"Yeah, but, I don't know how I missed it!"

Growling, I picked up my pace and stomped towards Edward after setting everything on the counter.

"Emmett, I'll see you later, okay?" I asked, hoping he'd get the hint and leave, which, thankfully, he did.

"To answer your question. I'd love to go to the party with you."

"Won't your boyfriend be angry if you go somewhere with another boy?" Edward asked glumly.

"Boyfriend? I have a boyfriend? Kind of odd that you knew before I did," I retorted, struggling to hold my laugh back as I watched Edward's face light up.

"He's not your boyfriend?" Edward inquired.

"No! I just met him today!"

"Oh, well. Then, you'll still go to the party with me?"

"Yeah. It's about time I made new friends!"

"What time do you get off work? I'm going to have to give you a ride," Edward asked.

"I get off at four. How about I give you my number?"

"Okay, do you want me to pick you up from here, or…?" Edward asked as I put my numbers into his cell phone.

"Um, if you give me your number, I can call you when I get home, if that's okay," I told him.

"Alright, then. Uhm, I'll see you later then," Edward said, walking backwards.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," I murmured. I noticed everybody else waiting a few aisles away, waiting for him to leave.

"Bye, Bella," Edward called, walking out of the store.

"OhmygodBella! He'ssocute, whoishe?!Where'dyoumeethim?" Alice exclaimed.

"Jeez, Alice. I just met him here. His name's Edward," I explained, exasperated.

"Oh, and Emmett? Why would you tell her anything about boys?" Look at how she gets!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I was just telling Rose and Jasper, and this little Pixie type thing happened to be there at the same time!" Emmett defended himself.

"Wait, Jasper? No offense, but, why do you care?" I asked honestly.

"Well, Edward's my room mate," Jasper said, laughing.

"WHAT?!" I screeched.

"Yeah, he was telling me about it," Alice pitched in.

"So, Bella… YOU'RE GOING TO A PARTY WITH EDWARD CULLEN!" Alice squealed. After she was done, there was absolute silence. There wasn't much wait before people started walking by, staring at us in bewilderment.

"Oops!" Alice exclaimed.

For the rest of the day, we helped a few more people, and mainly just hung around waiting for people to come in. When it was time to go home, Alice finally told me the news that had her gazing at Jasper like he was a new invention.

"Well, I was in the back, checking inventory, because wouldn't it completely suck if we ran out of something, I mean, what would we do?! But, anyway, Jasper was back there reading, and we just started talking to each other, like, Hey, how ya doin', kind of stuff, you know? Then he asked me out! Can you believe it?!" Alice chirped on our way to the car.

"That's great! When are you guys going out?!" I asked.

"Tonight. He said his roommate was going somewhere, so he asked if I wanted to do dinner and a movie with him," Alice said.

"Okay. For the first time in my life, I am going to ask you. Help me get ready?" I asked, clenching my eyes in preparation of the screeching that was going to occur next.

"OHMYGOD! HELL HAS FROZEN OVER! BELLA SWAN IS ASKING ME TO HELP HER GET READY FOR HER ALMOST DATE WITH EDWARD CULLEN!" Alice screamed, dancing around the car.

"Yeah, yeah. Get in before I leave you here," I grumbled.

When we got home, Alice all but pushed me into the shower, screaming at me to hurry up.

After I got out, hair wrapped in a towel, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bedroom as my hand darted out to grab my phone off of the bathroom counter. I had forgotten to call Edward.

Dragging me to the closet, Alice told me to stand where I was while she chose my outfit for me. Seizing the opportunity, I dialed Edward, holding my breath while it rang.

"Hello?" Edward answered, sounding slightly breathless.

"Hey," I responded while Alice rolled her eyes at my slightly frantic expression.

"Um, I'm home now, but Alice is getting me ready. So I should be ready in like, an hour or so, if that's okay?" I told him, my statement transforming into a question.

"Yeah, that's perfect! Uhm, can I have your address?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah…" I trailed off, giving him the opportunity to get something to write it down with.

After Edward had written down my address, Alice grabbed the phone.

"Edward? Yeah, this is Bella's best friend Alice. You better not let her get out of control tonight. I trust you to behave yourself as well. Jasper's told me nothing but good things about you, but then again, Jasper never speaks badly about anybody else besides himself, but I don't really know, do I? I mean, I've only known him for about 15 hours. So I can't really know what he's really like. He seems like a cool enough guy… But, anyway! You take care of Bella tonight, okay mister?" Alice ranted, while I wrestled her for the phone.

After Alice hung up the phone, the makeover continued. Thankfully, Alice didn't try to put anything frilly or embarrassing on me. There also were no sparkles, which is odd for Alice. Instead, she dressed me in a black mini skirt, with my Bring Me the Horizon (**God, I would love to own that wonderful band) **shirt, and black converses. Looking in the mirror, my jaw dropped.

"Alice! It's perfect!" I exclaimed, running my hands through my sexily curled hair.

"I know!" Alice exclaimed as the doorbell rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Alice exclaimed, sprinting through our apartment to the front door before I'd even gotten out of her bedroom.

Walking towards the doorway, I heard Alice and Edward talking, which can turn out to be very disastrous if left unattended.

"Alice! Don't you have a date with Jasper tonight?" I asked, knowing it would get her to let me leave.

"OHMYJEEBUS!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAITED THIS LONG!" Alice exclaimed, running towards her room while shouting goodbyes and have funs over her shoulder.

"Hi," I sighed, grabbing my purse, which contained my wallet and keys, and my jacket.

"Hey. You look amazing," Edward said as I walked out the door.

"Thank you. You don't look too shabby yourself," I replied before I started giggling.

"What's so funny? Do I have something on my face?" Edward panicked, rubbing his face maniacally.

"No, no. It's not that. We're wearing the same band. That's all," I answered, gasping for air.

"Wow. I didn't even realize," Edward joined in laughing at the coincidence.

"Well, at least we'll be able to find each other if we get separated," I joked, pressing the arrow to call the elevator.

"Well, really. All I'd have to ask someone is if they saw a drop dead gorgeous woman," Edward said, blushing.

"I can't believe I just said that out loud," he gasped.

Blushing, I smiled at him and reassured him that it was okay, that he was pretty beautiful himself.

When the elevator finally arrived, I was relieved that there were other people in it, making private conversation impossible. After the elevator descended the three floors to the lobby, Edward led me outside to his car, which was sleek and shiny. This, me being me, was as good a description as any in my book.

"So, where is this party?" I asked, as Edward helped me into the car.

"My friend, Mike's," Edward answered after he sat in the driver's seat.

"So, Bella. You ready for some fun?" Edward asked, starting the car and pulling away.

"Definitely," I answered, excitement bubbling in my stomach like a million butterflies.

AN!: I BEAT WRITERS BLOCK! *Victory Danceeeee*

I'm so happy!

Reviews are greatly accepted. Tell me what you'd like to see happen! Input, opinions, anything!

:D!


End file.
